Sandra Lords
| aliases = Hellina | continuity = | series = Hellina | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = | associations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Perg'' #4 | final appearance = | actor = }} Sandra Lords is a fictional demon featured in comic books published by Lightning Comics and Boundless Comics. She first appeared in ''Perg'' #4 in January, 1994. Biography Original origin Sandra Lords grew up in a loving home in Chicago, Illinois. When she came of age, she went off to college, and her doting parents could not be happier. College life proved disappointing however, as Sandra maintained poor grades and could not cultivate a strong social circle. One boy who captured her attention however was Michael Naymen. The two spent quite a bit of time as friends, but eventually became lovers. A cult known as the 7th Day abducted Sandra and forced her into their circle. After brainwashing her, they ordered her to sacrifice one that was most dear to them. Sandra sacrificed Michael Nayman. The leader of the cult, Father Mayhem, summoned Lucifer Morningstar, who bequeathed great power to Sandra Lords, transforming her into the demonically powered Hellina. As Hellina, Sandra fought up against Ramen Alexander Perg. During their fight, Perg stabbed her in the forehead with his blade, which freed her from Satan's control. Perg 6 With an independent mind, Hellina turned against the 7th Day and slew several of the cultists. Father Mayhem summoned more demons to attack her, but Hellina cut through them as well. She eventually defeated Father Mayhem by plunging her fist through his chest and tearing out his heart. Hellina 1 Revised origin Sandra Lords grew up in abusive home. Her father would come into her room every night and force himself upon her. Eventually, Sandra rejected her father's sexual aggression and slew him by slashing him across the stomach with a knife. As a young woman, Sandra proved to be damaged goods, and yet, the circle of sexual abuse continued. At her local church, the priest known as Father Roche beckoned her into his private room where he attempted to rape her. Sandra resisted, tearing a crucifix-shaped nipple piercing out of his body. She then eviscerated him from gullet to groin. Her next target was a young man named Bradley, whom Sandra had a one night stand with. After rejecting him, Bradley threatened to summon a demon to marry her off to. She learned that Bradley was the leader of a small cult and he abducted her and bound her to a wooden post. Sandra scoffed at his apparent lack of occult knowledge, and freed herself from her bonds. Despite being an idiot, Bradley did manage to successfully conduct a summoning ritual and the demon Malazaar appeared. Sandra Lords offered herself willingly to the demon. The demon had his way with her and told her that he would infuse her with his own demonic power, transforming her into Hellina. Hellina: Seduction 0 Against Razor Sandra Lords fell behind on her rent at her apartment. As a result, her landlord, Mister Smith, offered her a chance to avoid being evicted by having sex with him. She relented, but as they were engaged with one another, she received a summons from her demonic overlords. Transforming into Hellina, she violently broke contact with Mister Smith and flew off to obey her masters' bidding. Hellina's mission was to fight and capture the Dhampir known as Razor. The two fought up against one another, and overpowered Razor, ultimately bringing her back to the demon cult where she was sexually violated by demons. Razor fought back and Hellina and she fought a second time. This time however, Hellina punched her fist through Razor's back, ripping out her heart. Razor: Bleeding Heart Notes & Trivia * * Hellina (Sandra Lords) redirects to this page. * Character trademark: Punching her fist through someone's chest and ripping out their heart. Appearances * Claire Voyante 1 * Hellina 1 * Hellina: Seduction 0 * Perg 4 * Perg 5 * Perg 6 * Razor: Bleeding Heart See also External Links * References